


Mutually Assured Destruction

by Doodle_Famous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cold War, Implied Relationships, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodle_Famous/pseuds/Doodle_Famous
Summary: A meeting between the two of them. Where words don't mix and nothing was heard.





	Mutually Assured Destruction

Mutually assured destruction is what we’re calling it now. Alfred scoffs at the very name. What did that damn nation want that destruction such like that can come down upon him, him of all people? Alfred, young super power that could never sit still long enough to even eat breakfast, was currently stationary. His mind running for him, his body taking a step back to allow his mind work through all the voices in his head. The curse of a nation is how loud their heads get. The bigger, the louder, the more they fight and pull him apart. It’s an honest surprise that he was slaughtered by a simple thought anymore.

But there he sat, staring blankly across the table at the purple eyes that followed his lack of movement with bland interest. Wheat blonde hair that seemed too thin to be as soft as he knew it was. From years of pulling it to pull him up. Years of fighting at every turn, every damn meeting turn screaming match. Alfred knew a lot more about the nation across from him. They’re now calling him the Soviet Union, but that doesn’t fit him at all. No, Russia truly fit the man better. So, Alfred opted to call him that. As an insult, a reminder, a simplified and lazy version. He doesn’t know why he refused to change what he called Ivan. But he refused to.

Now, those purple eyes framed by wheat blonde hair was standing. Tall and towering above Alfred’s sitting form. He’s speaking slowly, calmly. Alfred doesn’t hear him or doesn’t care enough to listen. He continues around the table. As he moves, the scarf that has been wrapped around the man’s throat bounces and shifts, letting a peak of tattooed eyes spot Alfred. Those damn things scared the younger superpower. He has only seen them when he caught the older nation changing during war. Tattooed eyes and a large bear on the back. Its shocked Alfred to the core upon firsts seeing them. He really wasn’t used to it.

Alfred was being moved, his collar being pulled away his chest. Ivan glaring down, mouth moving but nothing was connecting. Alfred couldn’t hear whatever he was saying. He knew that it was angry, it’s always angry. No matter who he talked to, their words turned angry after a while. So, Alfred just hung there, staring at Ivan as he swore, or talked, or yelled, or did whatever the hell he was doing. The shirt was pulled a bit more away until Alfred was being pressed against Ivan. Mouth to mouth, chest to chest. In a strange confused kiss.

Once they part, Alfred just stares at Ivan, unsure what just happened. His hand flutters up to his mouth. It was still tingling. His heart racing too much. He now couldn’t meet Ivan’s eyes. The dull purple eyes. That was more like the Ivan he remembered, the Russia he knew well. Not who ever the fuck this soviet union was. This was his Russia. The one he raised Alaska with.

Ivan pulled Alfred’s face back up and reminded him that this wasn’t his Russia still. This was Soviet Union. Bloody and beaten. Cruel to his people and starving himself slowly. Catching him after meetings so they could fight and argue for another five hours. This was not the person he fell for years ago. Not the person he grew bigger and stronger just to impress. This was Soviet Union, not Russia.

Mutually assured destruction was possibly the best way to put it. Alfred lives in the past while Ivan changes too rapidly. The world around them changing too rapidly. Alfred, the young superpower that barely sits still long enough to look at the world around him, was pressed against his worst enemy, stalk still and planning how to put the possibility of war behind them.


End file.
